


Veronica and Acxa get it on

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, alien lesbians are hot, alien vaginas taste like peppermint, lotor sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Read the title dipshits





	Veronica and Acxa get it on

Veronica and Acxa were having hot wet messy sex in Veronicas room at the Garrison. Acxas vagina could make tentacles cause she's an alien and alien biology does some cool shit and she'd made Veronica cum a dozen times already. Veronica had made Axca come almost as much.

"OOOOOOH Acxa your tongue is soooo good!" veronica moaned. "Mmmm keep doing that!" Acxa pressed Veronica's devil's doorbell with her tongue and fingers again and agaun until Varonica came.

"you taste like you eat a lot of oranges" said Acxa. Veronica then ate out Acxa and her weirdf alien vagina, which tasted like peppermints. After that they rubbed their vaginas together and came more until they passed out in a tangled sweaty embrace.

"you're so much better than Lotor" said Axca before she fell asleep. In the quintessence rift Lotor cried for some reason.


End file.
